Wherefor art thou Romeo?
by Dawn0fthenite
Summary: Alright Tama high school is putting on a play Romeo and Juliet. Will Inuyasha and Kagome realize they have feeling for each other. KagomeInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair You do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru, is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 2- The ex and the girlfriend

Kagome was sitting in her desk in Algebra 2 class doodling some design in her notebook trying to stay awake. 'God I hate this class' she said to herself,

'Only a few more minutes to go till the auditions'.

Then minutes went by and the bell finally rang. All right its time for drama class. Kagome was walking through the hallway. When she felt a tap on her right shoulder

"Hey how's my women" it was Koga her ex-boyfriend.

"Not bad Koga, I'm just heading to the auditions and stop calling me your women" she said.

"Why"

"Because I am not, you made that happen"

Suddenly there was a hand on Koga's shoulder. It was Inuyasha's.

" Are you bothering her again Koga", Inuyasha said.

" Because she is my woman ", Koga said.

" I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT ", Kagome yelled.

"But why "

"Because you cheated on her wolf, or don't you not remember boys locker room with Ayame Jade", Inuyasha said

That left Koga starring at Kagome looking at her hurt expression. When Kagome couldn't take it anymore her and Inuyasha walked off to their next class. Kagome's favorite class acting.

"Sorry about that Kagome"

"Its alright Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sat there and remembered the day last week when Koga broke her heart. It was Inuyasha that told him it was right in the middle of his P.E class and he went into the locker room to get a drink from the fountain. When he heard a noise he looked over and saw Koga and Ayame making out. Inuyasha was astonished by the site and ran and told Kagome what her boyfriend was doing was doing with Ayame Jade one of the top skanks of Tama high. Kagome saw that and started 2 cry all Inuyasha could do for her is comfort her she wanted 2 tell her that he loved her and forget Koga. He couldn't because he was going out with Kikyo and had to be loyal to his women as so his mother put it. Koga walks out of the locker room and sees Kagome crying and says.

"Mutt, what did you do to my women?"

"WHAT DID HE DO? WHAT DID HE DO? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. IF ANYTHING HE MADE ME REALIZE WHAT A JERK YOU ARE . IT WAS YOU. YOU CHEATED ON ME KOGA SUZUKI WITH THAT SKANK! I CANT BELIEVE YOU."

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome that made before it was frightening.

"ITS OVER, KOGA"

That was almost a week ago and he still doesn't get that they are broken up why does he hurt her so bad it just doesn't make any sense.

Now her Inuyasha talked some more as the sat down in the seats of the auditorium waiting for there name to be called.

"INUYASHA", some one yelled from behind them. It was Kikyo Miki Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Yes, Kikyo"

"Why are you sitting with that slut?"

"First of all she's not a slut, she's my friend"

"Whatever, but aren't you even going to sit with me"

"Yes coming, sorry Kagome", Inuyasha got out of his seat.

"Good luck on the part of Juliet you will need it Kagome because your going up against me the best actor in the school", Kikyo said as Kagome chuckled by that comment.

"Ya good luck break a leg Kikyo, literally", Inuyasha laughed.

"Humph, Come on Inuyasha", Kikyo said as Inuyasha and her walked away and went to sit next to Ayame.

"Stupid Bitch" Kagome muttered.

" I heard that Kagome Higurashi" a voice said as she sat next to her with Miroku in toe.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku""

"So your auditioning to Miroku"

"Ya Sango here is making me or I wont be able to get any of that hot piece of ass", Miroku said as he was slapped across the face.

"I'm sorry Sango I cant help it", Miroku said as Sango gave him the glare of death.

"Whatever"

" So what are you to auditioning for?"

"Well I'm auditioning for Mercutio", Miroku said.

"I'm auditioning for the Nurse", Sango said.

" I hope you guys get it", Kagome said.

"Kagome aren't you going for Juliet"

"Ya, and so is Kikyo"

"Oh good luck then Kagome", Miroku said as the lights dimmed.

Alright Class auditions for the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet start now can I have the following people come up for the auditioning of Juliet come up now.

"Will these following ladies that are auditioning for the role of Juliet please come to see me Karen Drago, Kikyo Miki, Rin Noto, Ayame Jade, and Kagome Higurashi, please come up here with me", Mrs. Kaede said.

" Will the following gentlemen, please come with me, Koga Suzuki, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi"

"What Sesshomaru Takahashi"

"Huh" everyone said.

"What the hell why is my brother audition", Inuyasha said

"Because there is a chance that This Sesshomaru will be the Romeo to my fair Juliet", Sesshomaru said as he kissed his girlfriends hand.

"Yuck get a room", Inuyasha said

"Settle down, all right now that we are all here we can get these auditions on the roll"

Dawn0fthenite:Im so evil

Inuyasha: What I wanted 2 see the auditions

Dawn0fthenite:Relax Inu we all know you get the part of Romeo

Inuyasha: That's cause you think I am so cute right

Dawn0fthenite:scratches Inu's ears so so so true

Inuyasha: low growl

Kikyo: So I get Juliet right

Kagome: Stupid Bitch, like Dawn would ever let that happen

Inuyasha: I hope Dawn gets the part

Kagome: She's the writer she cant act

Inuyasha: Oi, wench yes she can

Kagome: Inuyasha, osuwari Inuyasha falls to the ground

Dawn0fthenite: Don't hit my Inu bitch slaps Kagome, Kagome slaps Dawn0fthenite back

Miroku: Oh, Catfight rip her shirt

Sango: Hits Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu Hentai

Inuyasha: ha-ha well my Dawns busy right now and she will try to write the second chapter soon night all

BTW I know I said that Sesshomaru was a gang member but when it comes to Rin he is a romantic

next chapter Auditions

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair You do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru, is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 2- Auditions

"Alright ladies up first is.." Mrs. Kaede said as she was rudely interrupted by a voice.

"I am Mrs. Kaede", Kikyo said. With that comment Kaede was annoyed with Kikyo.

"Umm, no Miss Noto is. Come here Rin", said Kaede. When she heard a nasty rude comment for Kikyo.

"Old Hag", She muttered

Kaede ignored the comment and thought to herself.

'she will get what's coming to her'

"Alright, on second thought Kikyo your first"

Kikyo walked on to the stage.

"Alright Kikyo this is from the balcony scene"

"Romeo, Oh Romeo, Where for out thou Romeo, Den…", Kikyo began in the worst acting voice that Kagome had ever heard.

"Alright, Kikyo I think I have heard enough from you. Next!" Kaede said as the auditorium burst out laughing, including Inuyasha.

"Humph" Kikyo said as she walked out of the room.

'I have got the perfect place for her', Kaede thought

"Alright let see who is next, umm Ayame Jade"

"Alright its my turn if Kikyo cant get the role of Juliet I can", Ayame said to herself out loud.

As Ayame got to the front of the stage she saw everyone in the room. There wasn't a lot only but 20 people, but suddenly she felt scared.

"Ayame now lets see if you can say the line better then Miss Miki"

"….", Ayame was at a lose of words she was to scared of the crowd.

"Ayame ", Kaede said

"…..", Ayame was still to nervous to say anything.

"Aright then, Next"

"Wait I can do this", Ayame said as the words came back to her.

"Romeo…",was all she could say she was at a lose of words again.

"That's it off the stage, Can we please get some good acting in here, god"

Ayame pouted off the stage.

After the other Audition's went by.

"Last Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome walked up on stage not nervous or anything she was just plain excited to be auditioning for Juliet.

"Ready Kagome"

"Mmmhmm"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha", Miroku said as he shook Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come on its your turn"

Then he realized it was no use he couldn't get Inuyasha's attention, because it was Kagome's turn to audition. There was no help trying to get him to pay attention.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Inuyasha starred at her wide-eyed. He knew she had a talent in acting but he never expected her to put so much emotion into her acting.

"Kagome that was simply on of the best auditions for Juliet. That I have heard in my whole acting career. You put so much emotion into that you have a lot of really great talent. Not great amazing talent."

With those words Kagome became very flushed and flattered at the same time.

Inuyasha's concentration on Kagome was broken by his brother.

"Alright, I'm not auditioning there is no chance that my Rin will get the part after that. Sorry Rin but you have to admit your friend Kagome over there has great talent. Good luck on Romeo Juliet"

Sesshomaru walked out of the auditorium.

"He's joking right"

"No he is serious", Inuyasha responded.

"Well any way I guess I have to pick between Takahashi and Suzuki"

'Great I can win Kagome heart over again by becoming her Romeo', Koga thought to himself as he smiled over at Kagome all she did was sneer back at him.

"Humph", she said.

"Alright Takahashi your up because Koga already went. Start from the begging scene at Capulet's Orchard"

Inuyasha walked up on stag and began saying the lines.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?"

Kagome thought to herself Inuyasha's a really good actor.

"Wow! Inuyasha I think you and Kagome have the best talent in this whole auditorium. You both put so much emotion into the lines it as if you were Romeo and Juliet", Mrs. Kaede said.

"Thank you", they both said in unison.

"Inuyasha", Miroku said as he tapped on his shoulder with a look of horror on his face.

"You might want to come see this"

Inuyasha wonder what could be so wrong

"What is it?", Inuyasha asked.

"Its Kikyo"

'Oh no', thought Inuyasha.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku run of into the direction of the storage closet in a hurry. She followed them. Inuyasha threw open the door and inside was Kikyo with the high school drop out.

"Kikyo how could you"

Inuyasha: Wow! Kikyo that was really, really low

Kikyo: not here

Kagome: Where's Kikyo?

Dawn0fthenight: Check the Janitors closet

Kagome:opens Janitors closet door

Kikyo: making out withNarakuNaraku your such a good kisser!

Shippo: Ewww!

Kikyo: Your so much better then Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Ya well dawn is a better kisser then you any day. Kisses dawn

Dawn0fthenight: Kisses Inuyasha back moans mmm. Inu your such a good kisser

Kagome: $#!Inuyasha how could you? Shippo cover your eyes covers Shippo's eyes

Miroku: Oh this is better then TV Sango hits him on the head with Hiraikotsu

Sango: Hentai Sango hits him on the head with Hiraikotsu Well as you can see Dawn is currently busy I mean really busy as you can hear

Dawn0fthenite: Lying on the couch making out with Inuyasha on top of her

Inuyasha: **moans** Dawn

Dawn0fthenite: **moans** mmm, Inu

Sango: She will try to update as soon as she is done with Inuyasha

Shippo: Ewww!

Kagome: In the corner crying Inuyasha how could you

Koga: I will make you feel better Kisses Kagome on the cheek

Kagome: Knocks Koga out

Reviewers

None yet

R&R please

Next chapter

- Why?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair You do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru, is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 3- Why?

In the last chapter-

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku run of into the direction of the storage closet in a hurry. She followed them. Inuyasha threw open the door and inside was Kikyo with the high school drop out.

"Kikyo how could you"

Inuyasha said as he saw Kikyo making out with Naraku. Naraku was in his boxers, with his hand down Kikyo's shirt. Kikyo heard Inuyasha and turned around and thought to herself.

'shit'

"Inuyasha?"

Kikyo said as Inuyasha just walked away with discust.

Kagome and Miroku followed him

"Inuyasha, wait"

Kikyo said but he ignored her.

"I said wait"

She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. All Inuyasha did was shrug her off and keep walking to his seat.

"I SAID WAIT"

She yelled in a angry tone. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the fuck should I. Here you are making out with Naraku and planning to do god knows what. While just about a half and hour ago you were calling my best friend a slut."

His voice went from calm to rage. The whole auditorium could hear it.

"WHEN YOU KIKYO MIKI ARE THE BIGGEST SLUR OF THE SCHOOL. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN WENT OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LISTEN TO EVERY ONE, BUT NO I GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME YOU SLUT."

Kikyo blinked in astonishment and hurt as Inuyasha said all those hurtful words. After all that Inuyasha calmly said

"Oh by the way Kikyo its over between us"

That's all Kikyo could take she ran through the aditiorum doors to get to Naraku and When she got there she was crying into Naraku's arms.

Inuyasha sat in his seat and Kagome sat next to him. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't. She just didn't know how. I mean he did a such a good job comforting her when this happened to her last week. But all she could do was just sit there and be there for him. hat she didn't realize was that he was just happy with her just being there with her.

Kagome finally got up the courage to say something to him.

"Are you okay", she asked.

"Sorta, I mean I was gonna break up with her soon I just didn't expect that to happen. It still hurts that she would do that to me though. Im so fucking stupid.

"Your not stupid, Inuyasha"

"I mean everyone warned me about her. Sango, Miroku, Koga, even you Kagome said she was trouble."

As Inuyasha said that Kagome could see that his eyes where so filled with the hurt, and sadness. Inuyasha thought to himself.

'I am kind of glad that its over between us so maybe just maybe I will have a chance with her'

Kagome just gave him a big hug and held him in her arms for what seemed like hours to him. He just loved her smell. It was the smell of Cherry Blossoms it comforted him so much. It reminded him of his childhood when he lived with his mom. There was a huge cherry blossom tree. She loved just sitting there and being held he hasn't been held like that in a like forever. He just wanted to be in her arms forever. But forever ended to soon because the bell rang.

"umm Inuyasha", Kagome said.

'shit, she has to go', Inuyasha thought.

"hmm"

"I have to get class, sorry"

Inuyasha got up out of Kagome's arms and Kagome got out of the chair and stood up.

"Keh"

As Kagome began to walk away Inuyasha felt a great sadness in his heart. Then he heard her voice.

"Umm Inuyasha do you want me to come over after school, then"

Inuyasha heart leaped he really wanted her to come over.

"Alright"

Kagome began to walk away again, then he heard her stop.

"Inuyasha"

"Feh"

"If you need anything I will be here for you"

Inuyasha smiled

"Feh"

"Don't you have gym"

"Ya, but I just cant go to class right now"

Kagome knew this was seriously bugging him because Gym was like his second favorite class next to acting.

"Are you sure your alright, What are you going to do instead"

"I will probably just stay right here. I will come see you before you get you before class ends"

"Alright

Kagome said she was happy that he actually was going to come see her.

"Well I have to go to gym now. Call me if you need anything"

"Alright I will, Wait Kagome. There posting the castings after school right"

"Ya, I forgot bout that"

"Alright so I will meet with you after, and we can walk down together, Bye"

With that Kagome left on her way to gym.

A/n: This is a lime

Inuyasha sat in the chair and began to drift into a slumber when suddenly the auditorium doors broke open. There was Kagome running up to him in a shirt and a tube top. Once she got to him she looked at him and smiled. Then she did the most unexpected thing ever she took her top off and exposing her breast.

"Kago…"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome when she nipped at his lower lip begging for entrance. He allowed her to enter and was surprised when she explored his mouth with her tongue, causing a long pleasurable moan. His tongue finally joined hers in a battle for dominance. Then they separated from the heated kiss to breath and Kagome. She startled him and pushed him down to the chair and began straddling him. The battle for dominance with there tongues continued as the kiss depended. He began to start to rub her sides taking in all her curves and rested his hand on the soft mound of her left breast which brought Kagome to a give of a soft low moan. Inuyasha grinned with satisfaction as he felt her break away again this time to pull off his shirt. Then he felt a small warm hand on his chest and trail down to his paints and began to unzip them and take them off. Then hand was on his chest and started to rub down till it finally rested on his manhood. He moaned long and loudly at the sudden action. Placing his hands on her knees he began to rub her inner thigh then high and he realize there was no panties.

"Someone is a dangerous girl"

He said as he started kissing her bare neck. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his soft touch.

"mmm", she moaned again

"Inuyasha, please take me. I cant take it anymore."

All of a sudden Inuyasha heard a noise which threw him from his dream. American Idot was playing form his cell phone. It was Kagome she just text message him

Hey I just got out of gym

Inuyasha looked down at his lap and thought

'Oh Shit'

Dawn0fthenite: So how was that for my first Lime

Inuyasha: Good now only if it wasn't a dream

Kagome: Well if you would get the guts to tell me you like me maybe it would be different winks

Inuyasha: Who says I like you, I like Dawn

Dawn0fthenite: blushes Really Inu

Inuyasha: Feh

Dawn0fthenite: So who wants to get to know who gets what role in the play?

Fans: We do

Inuyasha: Well Kagome and me get….

Kagome: Inuyasha, osuwari Inuyasha falls to the ground Baka

Inuyasha: What the hell wench

Kagome: osuwari Inuyasha falls to the ground again

Inuyasha: Dawn help

Dawn0fthenight: I am sorry, Inu sweetie. I cant I am to busy studying for finals, I will be with you tomorrow but that might be it till Wednesday when there over.

Kagome: Good, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, Inuyasha falls repeatedly to the ground

Inuyasha: Shit, Dawn save me

Dawn0fthenite: sorry, I cant

Reviews

Nothing yet

R&R please

Chapter 4- Casting


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair You do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru, is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Last Chapter

Inuyasha looked down at his lap and thought.

'Oh Shit'

Chapter 4- Casting

'Alright looks like he's late' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha flipped the light switch off of the boys locker room.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, now on to see Kagome" Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome looked at the clock on her cell phone it was 5 minutes since the last time she checked.

'Where is he?' she wondered with disappointment.

"Hey Kagome", a voice she recognized said.

'Finally' she thought. As she turned around she was shocked to see a very wet Inuyasha.

'Is it raining' she wondered to herself. Inuyasha realized she was starring at him kind of funny.

'please don't say anything' he hoped.

"Why are you all wet", Kagome said as she grabbed his silver gorgeous silver locks.

'Oh my god' Kagome thought with shock on her face.

'Ewww! That's cold water. He really must not be over Kikyo yet', she thought with disappointment.

"umm well I jot a stain on my pants"

Kagome started laughing.

"and I jumped in the shower and it was freezing"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the look on his face. He looked so distraught when he realize what he said.

"umm my pant leg. I dropped my vanilla ice cream on my pant leg"

Kagome laughed again as his face was almost as red as her tube top.

"Alright sure Inuyasha"

Kagome walked with Inuyasha down to the drama office, and man oh man was it packed. They had to wait a few minutes before they could even get up and see the sheet.

When they finally got to the cast sheet Inuyasha noticed she started to cry.

'Shit, after that great performance and she still didn't get the part'

"What's wrong Kagome", Inuyasha asked with worry.

"I'm just so happy", she said calmly.

"I got the part", she said excitedly

"I'm Juliet, and my Romeo is" she said as she scrolled her finger down the names and smiled.

The she used her pointer finger and scanned the room.

"Romeo, oh Romeo where art thou" Inuyasha looked disappointed as he realized he didn't get the part.

'I will kill the person who got Romeo'

Then she stopped and point her finger at Romeo.

"Really" he asked unsure. As he looked at the list.

"All be damned"

Casting for Romeo and Juliet

Juliet: Kagome Higurashi

Romeo: Inuyasha Takahashi

Benvolio: Miroku Houshi

Mercutio: Shippo Woij

Tybalt : Koga Suzuki

Paris: Naraku Jaki

Friar Laurence: Hojo kuiji

Nurse: Sango Taijiya

Lady Capulet: Kikyo Miki

Capulet: Omigimo Jaki

Lady Montague: Rin Noto

Montague: Sesshomaru Takahashi

'Sesshomaru is going to be mad when he sees he still has a part'

"How the hell is it that that bastard Naraku is on the cast list", Inuyasha was fuming

"Because he is going back to this school with is brother Omigimo" Mrs. Kaede interrupted.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled. He was so angry now that he was scaring Kagome.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes", he snapped at her.

"Lets go there's nothing we can do about it now", he reassured him.

"Keh"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the front doors of the school in silence. As they reached the parking lot Kagome saw Inuyasha's Harley only had one helmet.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha knew why she was mad.

"I know, I know you take the helmet I forgot the other one at home" Inuyasha said. As he straddled the seat of the bike, and gave Kagome the helmet.

"Come on, Get on" Inuyasha said. As he patted the seat for her to sit on.

Kagome took her hair down and Inuyasha watched as the scarlet tips of her hair fell to her shoulders. He inhaled her sent and his insides twitched. She then put the helmet on and got on the bike.

"Hold on" he said. As Kagome wrapped her hands around his waist he was soaking wet but she didn't care she liked holding him.

"Ready"

"mmhm", Kagome replied. As he sped off causing her to tighten her grip.

Inuyasha was wallowing in her sent and this drove his insides mad. It didn't help that when ever he went faster she would hold on tighter causing her soft mounds to press up against his back. That made his hardness twitch with desire. When they finally reached his house Inuyasha was so glad he didn't know if he could bear it anymore.

"Kagome I am going to go change, so I don't have to stay in these wet clothes. You can watch some TV if you want" ,he said. As he put his helmet down on the counter top.

"Oh and I will get you another shirt", Inuyasha snickered. As he started to walk away she asked.

"Why would I need another shirt?". Then she looked down at her shirt and realized why it was all wet from the ride. She became embarrassed.

Inuyasha walked into the other room, Kagome turned on the TV and heard Inuyasha in the other room open a drawer. Then he came back in and tossed her a shirt.

The shirt said 'I am a Hot and..' and on the back it said 'Sexy Bad Ass'. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she stripped her wet shirt off and put the one Inuyasha gave her.

After a while Kagome heard him walk toward the door when he opened it and walked into the room she was in. When she turned around she saw the most surprising site. Inuyasha was wearing ass tight black, leather pants and a not to tight not to lose black muscle top that said 'Bad Ass' the shirt exposed all his large bicep's. Damn Kagome was worried she was drooling, but she had to admit she looked so fucking sexy. Inuyasha could smell what this was doing to her and had to hold in the laughter when he actually thought she saw she was sort of drooling.

"Kagome", Inuyasha said. Kagome was thrown out of her stare.

"Yes" she asked.

"Do you like what you see?", he asked. Kagome became bout 5 shades of red with that comment.

"umm" was all she could say she was speechless. Her smell now was driving him off the wall.

"Do you know why my hair is silver, and I have fangs?", he asked.

"Well don't you dye it and aren't those plastic" she responded as Inuyasha laughed.

'Do they really look plastic'

"Well no. Kagome do you know what a hanyou is?"

"Yes half demon. But what's that got to do with this"

"Well" Inuyasha said. As he pulled his bandana down of his head and exposed the two white fuzzy triangles.

"Oh my god", Kagome said as she looked at him in disbelief and shock.

'Oh boy', Inuyasha thought.

Dawn0fthenite: Well I am sorry for the cliffy everyone but I thought it would be a good way to end it.

Kagome: I wonder how my reaction will be

Inuyasha: You will probably freak out like you always do

Kagome: Do not

Inuyasha: Do too, doesn't she Dawn

Dawn0fthenite: umm she looks at Kagome's face as it is starring at her

Kagome: Well looks at Dawn

Inuyasha: Come on Dawn

Dawn0fthenite: looks at Inuyasha and then at Kagome I cant handle being under pressure Runs into the other room

Kagome: chase after her

Inuyasha: chases her as well catch's up to Dawn Its okay sweetie, you don't have to answer if you don't want to kisses Dawn on the cheek

Kagome: the hell she doesn't

Inuyasha: shut up bitch

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: 'Oh shit'

Kagome: Inuyasha osuw..

Inuyasha: What the hell? looks at Kagome with Dawns hand over her mouth

Dawn0fthenite: I will protect you this time Inu class bell rings umm never mind, I have exams runs out door to class

Kagome: devilish grin on face

Inuyasha: Oh shit

Kagome: osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari Inuyasha slams into the ground really fast and hard

Reviewers:

Adult Fan fiction

ME- I made this one longer the rest it was going to be really long but I decided this was a good place to cut it off ..aka another cliffy

Media Miner

Arina- Ya I did.. lol poor Inuyasha and the next chapters half way done

Anime Spiral

**inuyashpunk84**- I like it to and I will update soon

Miko of Courage- looks like you were right..lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

In the last Chapter:

He pulled his bandana off and exposed his two white fuzzy triangles.

"Oh my god", Kagome starred in disbelief and shock

'Oh Boy Inuyasha thought.

Chapter 5- Reaction

"Oh my god there so adorable", Kagome said as she ran up to Inuyasha to rub his ears. With her large chest straight in front of him drove him crazy.

"mmmm", Inuyasha moaned.

He gave off a low pleasuring growl that almost sounded like a cats purr. Strangely enough she felt comfort in the small noise. Inuyasha took her hands off from his ears regretfully. Then moved them to her side and put his hands around the small of her back and put his lips up to hers and kissed her. She was shocked at this yet she still kissed him back and opened her mouth when he nibbled on her bottom lip for excess. He explored every part of her mouth. Her smell drove him crazy with desire and her heat wasn't helping him any. His demon side was screaming take her. Then it all ended and they where out of breath. They both thought the other was amazing, too. Then Kagome said,

"Inuyasha we cant you just broke up with Kikyo

"Feh, fuck that slut"

'I swear if Kikyo ruins my relationship with Kagome im going to", Inuyasha thought in a trance.

"I know but we..." Inuyasha stopped her from saying another word.

'He waited to long for her and I don't want to wait anymore. Damn it to hell', he thought.

This time it was Inuyasha who broke it off.

"Kagome"

"Hmm", she said

"I really like you a lot", Kagome was speechless she knew she liked him but she would never guess that he liked her back.

"If you want to wait we can wait", he said with a lot of regret.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes…Kag..." Kagome put her lips over Inuyasha's and pulled back quickly.

"I like you a lot, too" Inuyasha was speechless

"But we can't do this right now as much as I want to just not right now" Kagome had more feelings for him then she let on she just didn't realize it yet she loved Inuyasha Takahasi.

Kagome changed the topic by asking Inuyasha a question.

"So you're a hanyou"

"Yup"

"Does that make Sesshomaru one, too"

"No he is a full demon, another reason why he looks human and I don't"

"So you're a dog right"

"Yes in more ways then one", He winked as he knocked her to the couch she screamed in shock as he licked her neck with his tongue.

"Ya a real dog boy", Kagome giggled.

"Ya Bitch", Inuyasha said as Kagome slapped him. She was shocked Inuyasha never ever called her such a term.

"What was that for? Kagome bitch is a term of endearment not a rude comment"

Kagome blushed

'He really did like her didn't he. Well he will just have to wait a week'

"Kagome how do you feel about dating someone that is 150 years old", Inuyasha said that last part really fast.

'Is he asking me out? And what's with the 150 year old thing' she thought.

"Inuyasha are you asking me out", she asked.

'Did she completely by pass the fact that I said I am a 150 years old, guess she did', he thought.

"Ya actually I did and If your not sure and don't want to wait just remember it would be on your terms"

'Hmm, my terms I think I should do something to shake him up a bit', she thought.

"My terms", she said as she pushed him on the couch and straddled his lap. He was so surprised and out of breath. Then she took what little breath he had left and explored his mouth with her tongue. Then, Inuyasha tried to fight for dominance with his.

'This is just like my dream just with shirts on' he snickered and broke off the kiss as she whimpered.

"Is that a yes", he asked.

"Of, course"

She kissed him again. He felt like he was in heaven floating on the clouds. No one had ever made him feel this way since he was a little kid. He was in such aw by her smell and touch and talent with her tongue. She broke the kiss off and looked at the said something that completely caught him off guard.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha"

'I completely forgot about my birthday. Im 18 by law but really 151 years old. Thank god that Kagome turned 16 two weeks ago.

"Thank god your 16" Inuyasha said, as she laughed.

"Ya your right", Kagome said as she felt a vibration in her pants pocket.

"Hello", she answered it.

"Kagome"

"Hey mom", she said sarcastically.

"Don't hey mom me do you have any idea what time it is?"

Kagome looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:45

"Shit"

"Ya, young lady you get home right now"

"Can I spend the night at Sango's I am here now?"

"Sure let me talk to Sango first"

"Alright hold on"

'Shit', she thought.

"She's in the bathroom"

"Fine I will wait"

Kagome muted her cell

"Inuyasha call Sango quick", Inuyasha listened and was already ahead of her and dialed the number, and handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello", Sango said

"Sango do me a huge favor and talk to my mom through the cell phone

"What? Alright but I need an explanation"

"Tell her im sleeping over at your house"

Kagome took her cell off mute and put the two next to each other

A/N: I don't know if this actually works but it sounded like a good idea.

"Hey mom here she is"

"Hey Mrs. H"

"Hey Sango"

"Is my daughter at you house"

"Yes she is"

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow then, bye"

"Bye"

Ms. H hung up the phone

"Kagome where are you?" Sango asked.

"Umm Inuyasha's place"

"Oh, well then why don't you come to my house with Inuyasha Then?"

"Alright, well see you soon"

"Bye Kags, see you soon"

"Bye Sango"

Kagome and Sango hung up

"So where are we going now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are going to Sango's"

"Alright let's go", he said as he got up and walked toward the door.

"Inuyasha', Kagome said angrily.

"Alright", he said as he grabbed both helmets

"Come here you", he said with a smirk on his face walking towards her. He picked her up and she gave off a little epp. He then put her on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and walked outside to the bike with Kagome kicking and punching him tell him to.

"Put me down", Kagome said.

"Alright, princess", he put her down on her feet and straddled the bike and she got on as well. They both put there helmets on and sped of to Sango's.

Kagome: Ha hah Inuyasha is a jii jii

Inuyasha: am not

Kagome: are, too

Dawn0fthenite: walks in room and hands Inuyasha a present

Inuyasha: Here Kagome gives her the box Dawn got you a present from the shrine near by

Dawn0fthenite: smirks

Kagome: aww Dawn you shouldn't have

Dawn0fthenite: It's no big deal

Kagome opens box inside is a necklace, runs over to Dawn and gives her a hug

Dawn0fthenite: put it on

Kagome: puts on necklace

Dawn0fthenite: ready Inu

Inuyasha: smirks

Dawn0fthenite and Inuyasha: fuku girl Kagome crashes to the ground

Inuyasha: now you know how I feel. This is the best birthday present kisses Dawn in the cheek

Dawn0fthenite: blushes

Japanese translations:

Fuku- lay down

Jii jii- old man

Next Chapter- Sango's


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshoumaru is owned by only one person and that is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 6- Sango's

It was three minutes on the road when Kagome realized that they weren't going to Sango's. 'Damn I have to get us to Sango's or she'll be pissed.' "Inuyasha where are we going? Don't say to Sango's, because I know we're not." Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha flinched at her tone as her scent changed from calm to pissed.

"To get something that I've wanted since I turned sixteen, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me get." he responded as she wondered what it was.

"What did u want?" she asked puzzled.

"You will see darling…" 'And hopefully eventually feel', he snickered at that thought.

"Humph" she said, as she knew she wouldn't find out until he got it. "Fine." she scowled. The rest of the drive was silent and Inuyasha was drowning in Kagome's scent of beautiful sakura blossoms. This was doing his insides no good at all. He began fantasizing what he was going to do to her with his new toy. This wasn't exactly the smartest idea because he was hardening at any thoughts of touching her that way. While he was fantasizing Kagome sat wondering what he was getting. The answer to her confusion was given to her as they pulled into the parking lot.

"A tattoo?" she asked.

"You'll see…" he responded with a snicker again.

'Piercing!' she thought excitedly. Kagome loved piercings'; anything that was pierced looked hot in her eyes. She would get more, but all she was allowed to get was her second and first holes on her ears done. She always wanted a tongue ring. 'What if he gets...? Oh my god!' Inuyasha and Kagome got off the bike and removed their helmets. All of a sudden Inuyasha smelt Kagome's sent change to excitement. He turned around to come face to face with her. "So you're not getting a tattoo… Oh my god you're getting a piercing!" she said breathlessly.

Kagome's scent quickly changed again, from excitement to embarrassment. 'He wouldn't, would he?' she thought. "Your not getting down there pierced are you?" she asked pointing to his pants. Inuyasha couldn't help but burst out with laughter. It took him like three minutes to actually be able to breathe again.

"What? Was it that funny?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Yes! It was priceless! Your face got beet red, and when you pointed your eyes were huge! " Inuyasha pointed to her pants and started to laugh again. "All I have to say is that you'll find out soon, and maybe you'll get to try it out…" he winked at her as he said that last part. Kagome turned about five shades of red; her face matched her scarlet tips.

They walked through the entrance and were greeted by an impish voice.

"Jaken's tattoos and piercing what can I do for you today, Sir?"

"I am here to get my umm…" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome expression and smiled mischievously.

'Yes, I get to find out', Kagome thought gleefully.

"Umm… I think I'll tell you in the other room." Inuyasha said.

"Damn it…" Kagome said as Inuyasha laughed and walked into the other room.

"Alright," the man said, wondering what the heck was going on, as they walked to the other room. "So what will it be today a piercing or a tattoo?" the man asked.

"Piercing" Inuyasha said.

"Where do you want it?"

"Tongue", Inuyasha smirked.

"Why am I not surprised? With a hot ticket like her you either wanted to give her a good time, or get her name tattooed to you. Can I ask you something?"

"Keh…" Inuyasha said he was about to rip Jaken's head off, but then who would pierce him?

"What was so funny in the other room?" Jaken asked. Inuyasha started laughing again recalling the event that just happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh, well my girlfriend thinks I am getting my dick pierced!" Jaken and Inuyasha both started laughing hysterically.

"We don't even do Prince Albert's here; you have to go to Onigumos for that!"

"I know…" Inuyasha snickered.

"Alright, I'm Jaken and lets go get that piercing for your girlfriend of yours done. Come with me. Sit in this chair and fill out these forms, please." Inuyasha obliged and sat in the chair and began filling out the forms. Then after he was done Jaken returned to the room. "All done?" he asked as Inuyasha handed him the paperwork. "Let's see…" Jaken looked at the forms. "Mr. Takahashi, ready?"

Inuyasha nodded and stuck out his tongue. He felt his tongue get clamped by tweezers so it couldn't move, and then Jaken sprayed some stuff on it. When Inuyasha saw the needle come out from the bottom of his tongue he smelt his blood, and he saw a piece of flesh fall to the napkin. Jaken turned around to grab the ball bearings and when he looked back he found the needle in his napkin and the piercing healing up. Inuyasha looked at Jaken face and realized he was laughing. "Let me guess, Hanyou?" Jaken asked. Inuyasha looked surprised and went to speak but he realized he couldn't, so he nodded his head because the tweezers where still holding his tongue in place. "You should have told me in the first place!" Jaken continued to laugh.

Jaken stood and went to one of his cupboards. He pulled out a jar marked special needles. "Alright because you're a demon you need a special needle, and we'll need to go through the top of your tongue instead of the bottom." Inuyasha looked at the needle and realized it was a barbed needle, with barbs similar to those on a fishhook, except bigger. "Let's try this again, ready?" Jaken asked as Inuyasha nodded his head. Jaken took the piercing needle and pushed it through the top of Inuyasha's tongue. He then screwed on the post, pulled the needle out and screwed the two black ball bearings to the top and bottom.

"Congratulations on your tongue piercing. With youki, and hanyou's we have to use a barbed needle. It's the only way the piercing doesn't heal right away." Jaken said. "If you were human you might not be able to eat, drink, or talk for three days, but because you're a hanyou, three minutes is should be sufficient." Inuyasha nodded. "That comes to sixty-two dollars." Inuyasha took out his leather wallet and paid the short, humorous man. Inuyasha then stood and walked into the waiting room. He saw Kagome on the phone with someone while looking at the tattoo selection so he did what all people do: listen in.

"I know, Sango. Yes, but Inuyasha wanted to stop to pick up a birthday present he's wanted since he turned sixteen. No, we're at Jaken's place. Yes, the piercing tattoo parlor. No, I don't know what he's getting. God, I hope not… Alright, Sango. We'll try to be there soon. Well… I guess we will just have to celebrate it the morning after, bye Sango." Kagome sighed and hung up.

"Celebrate what?" he asked while laughing.

"Umm…well my being Juliet" she stuttered looking down at what Inuyasha figured must be the most interesting tiled floor in the world.

"Oh, cool" Inuyasha said, unbelieving. Her scent was telling him that she was lying.

"Alright let's go", Inuyasha said as he walked to the door. He noticed Kagome didn't follow him, so he turned around. Kagome had seen something glisten in his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"No way! You're so lucky… Oh my god you got your tongue pierced! That's so cool!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Cool and great for pleasuring my mate…" he said as she blushed.

"Yup! Great for oral sex…" the voice of Jaken said behind her. Inuyasha watched Kagome turn completely red, and started laughing again with Jaken.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a grin. Kagome nodded blushing again as they walked to the bike. Inuyasha handed Kagome her helmet, put his on, and walked over to Kagome and grabbed the bondage straps on her pants and placed her on the bike and then got on the bike afterward. Kagome just glared at him. He responded with a "what", look She gave him a "you know damn well what" look in retaliation then shrugged it off.

As Inuyasha started the engine Kagome asked, "So are we going to Sango's now, Inu-chan?" Inuyasha was shocked. 'Did she just call me a puppy? I haven't been called that since my mom died.' Inuyasha felt himself about to cry when all the memories of his mother came back to him.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not call me Inu-chan?"

"Okay." Kagome said confused.

"My mom used to call me that when I was little, and thinking about her makes me sad. I just don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright…" Kagome said worriedly as the bike drove off. 'I wonder why he doesn't want to remember his mom…'

Inuyasha could smell her worry for him in her scent. "Kagome don't dwell on it I will tell you in do time. Just don't worry right now, alright?" he said, yelling over the bikes roaring engine.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I wont." she yelled back. He sped up and she gripped his waist for dear life. She still wasn't used to the bike yet; Inuyasha just got the bike a few days ago, and it took forever to actually get her mom to let her ride on the thing. Inuyasha trashed his car in a fight last week in a car accident.

"We're here, Kagome." Inuyasha said waking Kagome from her daze. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked her.

"Yes no problem, ready." Inuyasha and Kagome got off his bike and began walking up to the house when Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha; he looked worried.

"Kagome stay here. There are others in the house, and the lights are off."

'What am I going to do now I might as well just go with it, at least he doesn't suspect what it's for', she thought hopefully. Inuyasha crept to the door and opened it but when he got in there he was expecting a huge attack and the house dismembered. Instead, he got the lights flicked on and a huge amount of yelling that made his ears under his bandana stick to his head.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted. Kagome rushed inside to see Inuyasha's face. It was priceless. His face was full of so much shock, surprise and fear all mixed into one.

"Happy Birthday Inu!" Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek, which stirred him from his staring.

"So this is the celebration?" Kagome nodded.

"Wow I've never had a birthday party this early. What time is it anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Quarter past two in the morning!" Miroku shouted.

"Three hours after I called Kagome to tell her to come home." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Just what you have been doing with my daughter in those there hours?" Kagome's mom said sternly.

If there was one person in the world that put fear into Inuyasha it was Mrs. Higurashi. "Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Mom, god! We just went to Jaken's to get Inuyasha birthday present, so you can stop interrogating' him." Kagome said.

"Oh, speaking of that, what did you get pierced?" Sango asked.

"Come on Inuyasha show everyone", Kagome said. Inuyasha obeyed and move his hand to the fly of his pants and every starred in horror as Kagome and Inuyasha cracked up. "He's just kidding, come on show them". At that Inuyasha stuck out his tongue to show everyone the piercing. There was both horror and intrigue in the room. "Aww! Come on I think it's hot!" Kagome said.

"I bet you would when you feel how…" Miroku said, as he was knocked over the head by Sango.

"Thank you Sango. Saved me the trouble." Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and sat on Sango's leather couch. Inuyasha turned when he felt a hand tighten on his shoulder and saw his brother Sesshoumaru with Rin clinging to his side. "So Inuyasha, just because you turn eighteen you think you're top dog, and you go out and get your tongue pierced. Just remember I am still top dog in this family." Sesshoumaru said with little emotion.

His normal "Keh" was the only answer Sesshoumaru received.

"You got that right Sesshy! You're top dog." Rin said as Sesshoumaru captured her lips in a kiss.

"Eww get a room." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it hard at Inuyasha head. Then went and sat down on the couch and put Rin on his lap. Inuyasha copied him and picked Kagome up and put her in his lap. This caused Kagome to let off an epp and turn red. She had no idea what was going on.

"Alright presents time" Sango said.

They all got off the couch and went into the kitchen where all the presents where. Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat down. He placed Kagome on his lap.

"Open mine first." Kagome said as she stood and grabbed her present for him.

Dawn0fthenite: So how's this it's a little longer then the rest of the chapters

Inuyasha: It's great oh my god you have no idea how much I love my new tongue ring its so cool

Kagome: I can't wait to see what my present is to you

Inuyasha: nothing is as great as my present from Dawn laughs

Kagome: really what's that?

Dawn0fthenite: do you really not remember? snickers

Kagome: no I don't

Dawn0fthenite: Tell her Inu baby

Inuyasha: Fuku girl

Kagome: her necklace turns pink and she comes crashing to the floor Inuyasha oswauri

Inuyasha: his necklace turns purple and he subdues to the ground ow bitch you made me bite my tongue, Fuku girl.

Narria: I'm the beta… you must bow down to my power! begins plotting

Sesshoumaru: She's right you know… and why am I with Rin? Narria is so much better….

Narria: grins mischievously You know it Fluffy-sama… Where is Dawn anyway?

Sesshoumaru: Probably still watching Inuyasha… you know how she can get…

Narria: Well I guess we can leave now… Bye readers! Make sure you review for Dawn… even if she doesn't pair Sesshy with me…growls…she's so stubborn…

Sesshoumaru:…. grabs Narria and leaves

Narria and Sesshoumaru

Read and Review please

Next chapter- Present time


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.  
But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do  
Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy  
winks; p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…  
Narria: Who owns you Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshoumaru, is owned by only one person and that is Narria  
Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

In last chapter:

"Alright, presents time." Sango said. Everyone got off the couch and went into the kitchen where all the presents were. Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat down. He placed Kagome on his lap.

"Open mine first." Kagome said, as she stood and grabbed her present for him.

Chapter 7- Present time

Kagome handed her present to him; it was a large bag with Harley Davidson on it. He grabbed the card for it and began to open it because his mom taught him that way. Just as he was opening it Kagome took his card away and said, "Umm Inu baby, you might want to wait until you open the gift." he obliged.

Inuyasha blushed and dug through the rippled tissue paper. He tossed it everywhere like a little kid until he found his present. He pulled the gift out of the bag and showed it to everyone. It was a pair of tight, leather pants; he checked the size and the pants where the right size, too. He placed the pants in the bag, and put the bag by his side.

"Thank you, Kags," he said. Inu gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. He then grabbed the card and began to open it.

When he did she sat on his lap and whispered in his ear, "Read the card first to yourself, and then if you want read it aloud." Kagome said as she winked and snickered.

'Did she just snicker at me I know this is going to be bad because she never snickers. Never. ' Inuyasha thought. He was suddenly concerned and he warily began to read the card. '_Happy eighteenth birthday! I hope you have eighteen wonderful wishes_!' Inuyasha read. 'There was nothing wrong' he thought until he read what she wrote. He realized what she was snickering at. This time he read the part that she'd written, and not Hallmark's.

'_Hey Inuyasha, these pants are to replace the ones with the **ice cream** stain on them. You do know that **ice cream** doesn't come out... By the way, there is still one more present for you._ ;

_Aishteru,_

Kagome 

'Oh my god, she knew! I guess it was kind of obvious… I love these pants they're so hot, and Kagome picked them out, so I know that she likes leather. Especially because of her reaction at my house when…' he thoughts where interrupted by someone speaking.

"Come on Inuyasha! Read the card, or is it private?" Miroku said as Inuyasha blushed.

"No!" he fired back. He began to read the card a look of dread crossed Kagome's face. 'Oh god…' Kagome thought. Inuyasha could smell her embarrassment, and Sesshoumaru could also because he had a big grin on his face trying to hold in his laughter. "Happy eighteenth birthday! I hope you have eighteen wonderful wishes! Love you baby!" Inuyasha read. 'I can't read the whole card; it would not only embarrass me but it would embarrass Kagome, and I can't do that to her.' he thought.

"Alright! Next present." someone said in the crowd of people. Sango stood up from her seat and grabbed two boxes that where wrapped in wrapping paper and handed them to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Okay guys these are for you both." Sango said with a grin. Inuyasha and Kagome tore open their presents with lighting speed. Inuyasha pulled his out of the box; it was a custom-made, metallic black, bike helmet, with his name on it in flame writing and a dog. Kagome's helmet was a metallic purple, custom-made helmet with her name in flame writing and a phoenix as well, but needless to say both the helmets looked really hot. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't wait to test them out on the road.

"Oh my god Sango these are so cool, and hot!" Kagome said with excitement as she hugged her best friend while Inuyasha just sat there.

"Yes, Sango there awesome." he said nonchalantly. "Thanks so much. I needed a helmet mine was getting too small." Inuyasha said.

"That's because you're so thick-headed!" someone said over in Sesshoumaru's direction. Inuyasha just growled at him and went on his way. He took the card out of the next bag and read it.

"_Happy Birthday Inuyasha! I think you and your doggy self will like this gift; all eighteen of them!_" ;p

_From,_

_Your best friend Miroku_

Inuyasha looked in the bag warily and pulled out the present. He looked at and quickly and threw it in the bag so no one else would see it; especially Kagome. Miroku fell back in his chair laughing at Inuyasha's reaction to the present.

'I can't believe Miroku actually-That's a lie… I can, and I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on that perverted monk! I can't believe it! What am I going to do with eighteen tubes of lube! God, what a hentai.' Inuyasha scowled as he thought.

What Inuyasha failed to realize was, while he was thinking Kagome had gotten a hand into Inuyasha's bag and lifted one of the tubes out. Everyone saw the present and started cracking up while Kagome was blushing like crazy! (poor Inu) No one was laughing harder then Miroku though. That perverted monk, of course he would think it was funny! Miroku's laughter stopped when Inuyasha got out of his chair and went to slap him, but Sango beat him to it.

"Ow…" Miroku said in pain. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You know" was all Sango said as she raised an eyebrow and she gave him the "look".

"Well then, I think I've had enough of Miroku's present." Inuyasha said.

"You wont say that when you start to use it…" Miroku said softly so as not to attract an unwanted slap from a certain woman. Unfortunately for the monk, Inuyasha wasn't the only person that could hear him because Sango hit him over the head once again.

"Alright, dog turd. Open mine now." Koga said as he got up and handed Inu a large present wrapped in a brown paper bag. Inuyasha just stared at his face. He thought he saw a smirk on Koga's face. Inuyasha shrugged the thought off and grabbed the card from the box and read it aloud.

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, Inuyasha. Chew on this._

_From, _

_Koga _"

He began to open the wrapping carefully. "What the hell dog shit! Why are you opening it so slow?" Koga said rudely as he watched Inu.

"I'm checking for a bomb!" Inuyasha barked back.

"There are no bombs." Koga snipped back. "Stupid dog turd." he muttered softly.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said.

"Heard what?" he said innocently.

Inuyasha ignored the comment and brought his attention back to the present. Still opening the paper slowly he finally managed to peel it off. It had been a plain brown box with something in it. "I'll go get you scissors." Sango said as she stood up.

"Nah! No need Sango. I got this all under control." Inuyasha said as he cut away the tape with his claw. When he saw the contents of the box he nearly killed Koga. It was filled with dog toys and dog biscuits. Some were tires some were meat. Kagome looked at the contents in the box and couldn't help laughing. It was a awesome gag gift for a inu-youkai. Kagome reached into the box and pulled out a cute little white dog. Then she squeezed it and it and a high-pitched squeak erupted from her mouth. Her squeak caused Inuyasha's ears to stick to his head under his bandana. Inuyasha was not only enraged but in pain now. "Hey wolf crap! Do you find this funny?" he took the dog out of Kagome's hand and held it up. Everyone in the room started cracking up.

"Not a bomb!" he cracked as he clutched his sides in amusement.

"I'm going to kill you", Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome out of his lap and went to go kill Koga.

"Inuyasha, no!", Kagome yelled as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He just stood still cracking his nails wanting to kill Koga.

"Alright, Inuyasha time for your last present." a deep voice said. Inuyasha whipped around and couldn't believe who spoke; it was Sesshoumaru. He went and sat back down in his chair and placed Kagome on his lap. Sesshoumaru approached him with a long slender package wrapped in an old wooden case. Inuyasha opened it and looked inside. There was a sheath with a sword and Inuyasha stared in awe. Inuyasha unsheathed the sword and when he saw it had an old rusty blade he became disappointed.

"Keh", Inuyasha said. "What the hell would I want an old, rusty sword for Sesshoumaru?" he said. His comment pissed Sesshoumaru of to no means, and he immediately punched Inuyasha in the face causing him and Kagome to fall off of the chair with a loud thump.

"Don't you ever fucking call fathers fang a rusty sword, little brother. That was his strongest sword and you should take great respect that you were the one to get it and not me, you worthless hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said enraged.

As Kagome and Inuyasha struggled to get up she saw there was an old looking card on the ground and handed it to Inuyasha. His name was written on it in cursive. Inuyasha opened the card carefully and read it to himself.

'_Dear Inuyasha,_

_So today you're a hundred and fifty-one years old. You are really a man now even though your older brother says you aren't. If I am not handing this to you personally it means that I am dead, and I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you. Your Kaa-san, Izayoi-hime was a remarkable woman, and I know that she left you because she was only human. She didn't want to become life mates as much as she loved you and me because she would lose her friends and family and everyone else that she cared about. She cared about you even more though. You were the one she truly cared about. This is my most prized fang; it's called Tetsaiga. Find something you truly care about and love, and you will invoke its true powers. I love you son and so does your lovely Kaa-san._

_Aishteru,_

_Your Tou-san, Inu no Taisho'_

Inuyasha had to try really hard to bite back the tears that where in his eyes. Kagome was almost in tears too because he'd let her read the letter.

'So he wasn't kidding when he said how old he was. He really is really 151. That's a little older then me.' she thought. 'A little? A LOT!' she snapped back at her self.

"Wow Sesshoumaru you gave me Tou-san's prize fang. Sorry for all that rusty sword shit. Now say your sorry." he said compassionately.

"Sorry? For what?" Sesshoumaru snapped back.

"Keh for punching me and knocking Kagome to the floor!" Inuyasha said to his brother rudely.

"Fine, I will apologize to your wench. Oh! Sorry Kagome." he said sarcastically.

"Fluffy…" Rin said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Alright! Fine! I am sorry for punching you in the face because you called Father's sword a rusty old sword, the one that I wanted but he gave it to you instead. He gave me a worthless sword and left powerful one to you, a worthless hanyou, instead of this Sesshoumaru; a full demon. There you go, are you happy now? Happy Birthday, Inuyasha. I am leaving. See you at home." Sesshoumaru said as he stormed out of the room. "Rin are you coming?" Sesshoumaru yelled from the other room.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is just mad because some old lady hit him over the head with her purse today at the store. He c-" Rin was interrupted.

"Rin", Sesshoumaru said again.

Rin huffed and said. "Bye! Got to go. Happy Birthday!" Rin said as she ran outside the room. Kagome could tell Inuyasha was mad, so she decided now was the best time to give him his other gift.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me…"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up the stairs to Sango's room. As they were going up the stairs he was wondering what the hell was going on. Then the thought, 'She is dragging him up the stairs to Sango's room on my birthday…' crossed through his mind as he blushed. They reached Sango's room and Kagome pulled him inside the room.

"Sit here. I'll be right back." she said as she pushed him onto the bed. Then she skipped over to the bathroom. Inuyasha was thinking perverted thoughts and wondered, 'Why would she push me onto the bed and go in the bathroom? Maybe she's freshening up… Gah! I am turning into that perverted monk…' Inuyasha thought. Kagome came back in the room with a box that was wrapped.

'Oh this must be the other present', he thought. "All right, Inuyasha. Ready for your last birthday present from me?" she said as she handed him the box and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. I'm ready and I pick you!" he said. Inuyasha put the present down and stood up and kissed Kagome's lips. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands as he deepened the kiss, touching his tongue to hers. Their tongues wrestled with each other, exploring and tasting. Kagome slid her hand up and removed his bandana. Then she moved her hand to one of his ears, rubbing it softly in small circles, making him let out a small moan through their kissing. Becoming bolder, he moved his hand wrapping it with the other around her waist, bringing her whole body to the bed as he moved up, placing himself on top of her. He kissed her a little more before leaving contact with her lips and starting to kiss her cheek, moving down to her jaw line, then her neck. She let out a small gasp, as she increased the pace that she was rubbing his ear at.

"Kagome, thank you for everything today." he said as he slid off of her and sat on the bed pulling her into his lap and grabbed the present. He opened it and pulled it out; it was a muscle shirt with writing on it. It said '**_Dog House_**' with an arrow pointing downward, which caused Inuyasha to become extremely embarrassed. Kagome couldn't help but let a girlish giggle escape her.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Dawn0fthenite: Well that was the longest chapter ever written. Well I know I said that I might not be able to write but I over came my writers block with a little inspiration from my mom's own surprise party.

Inuyasha: Awesome I love the outfit it so hot even Kagome thinks so just look

Kagome: drools

Inuyasha: see

Dawn0fthenite: well its getting late so I got to go enjoy my slumber and the rest of my vacation good-night and Happy fourth July

Inuyasha: What's that?

Kagome: Its when American became free form Britain otherwise know as Independence Day

Narria: Well you certainly got a rude part in this chapter, Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru: That old hag in the store… Dawn allowed her to hit this Sesshoumaru…

Narria: Don't worry… I'll make it up to you!

Sesshoumaru: You'd better… this Sesshoumaru should not have to endure such treatment from the authoress…

Narria: Hey Dawn! Be nice to my Fluffy-sama when I'm away! Don't forget I know where you live!

Sesshoumaru: ….

Narria: Thanks for reading Dawn's story! Even if she does bash Sesshy…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.  
But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do  
Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy  
winks; p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…  
Narria: Who owns you Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshoumaru, is owned by only one person and that is Narria  
Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

In the last chapter:

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 8- Shashou

Kagome shuddered with anticipation and closed her eyes, licking her lips. Almost immediately she felt warm breathy pressure upon her lips, and as she parted them slightly, his tongue delved into her mouth. Her desire was throbbing; she tongued his metal barbell, playing with it slightly. It drove Inuyasha crazy and they where barely able to handle the intense sensations as they kissed slowly and passionately. At her next opportunity she mouthed his lower lip, lightly sucking and nibbling before trailing the underside of his tongue with her own tongue's tip.

The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and light whimpering, almost purring moans from the both of them as they kissed as if their lives depended upon it. Kagome's chest heaved with gasps during the short intervals when their mouths were fully parted. She tugged at her wrists, wishing to drag her fingernails along his sides, but he smirked at her as he pulled away for a moment to laugh, knowing she preferred the restraint and being at his mercy.

His crotch was pressed right against hers, the warm bulge pressing against her thigh telling her all she needed to know if he was enjoying this as much as she was. As she tugged beneath his grip once again, just for the hell of it, she shifted her hips a bit, hoping to send a spike of pleasure to her core from the sensation. There fun was interrupted when Sango and Miroku walked into the room and saw the two on her bed.

"Oh boy…" Kagome said.

"Kagome Higurashi, you and Inuyasha stop having fun on my bed and find somewhere else to have fun. Wow. Get out of my room, now!" Sango said angrily.

"Keh! It's not as bad as what you were going to do with lech boy here. I can smell both of your arousals a mile away." Inuyasha barked back.

"I don't want your damn dog nose in our business, Inuyasha!" Sango said so loud that Inuyasha ears started to ache.

"All right Sango. We're leaving." they said.

As they walked out the door Sango yelled to them, "I don't want to see you in Kohaku's room!"

"Sango, calm down. It's not like they did anything anyway." Miroku said calmly.

"What! It's not like they did anything! What are you talking about? They were making out on my bed. Only I can make out on my bed! Only me." Sango said harshly.

There is a lemon here if you want 2 read it email me and i will send it to you

Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands and walking to his bike when he stopped and jerked Kagome back. "Hey Kagome, do you want to go to Shashou with me tonight?"

Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha and asked, "Where's that?"

"It's an 18 years or older, club." he said.

"But I'm not 18…" Kagome responded sighing in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I know the owner. Me and him go way back"

"All right, but I have to go and get changed." she said. "Wait. It hasn't been a week since you broke up with Kikyo." She sighed and a small frown appeared on her lips.

"Keh! Screw her! Kikyo is a bakka-shan." he said harshly.

"I know, but…. All right I guess we can. I just need to change." Kagome said again.

"Okay, I'll drive you." he said.

"No you wont! I will not have my daughter riding on that thing when there are other ways of transportation than your bike! She will come with me. Besides she hasn't gotten any sleep since yesterday morning." Mrs. Higurashi piped in.

"Alright. I will just have to follow you." he huffed.

"No, you need sleep as well unless you plan on sleeping at my house, and that isn't going to happen young man."

Inuyasha had to try very hard not to growl or rip her throat out. No one calls him, "young man".

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 8:30 tonight." he said turning to Kagome. He stood at her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha got on his bike and drove off completely forgetting all his presents at Sango's.

When he was out of sight Kagome turned and glared at her mom. "Was that really necessary?" she asked with her hands on her hips as her eyebrow twitched in anger. Her mom just gave her a look and got in the car. The trip home was silent, and as soon as Kagome got home she ran into the house and went up to her room. She managed to finally pick her outfit for the club after about an hour of digging through her closet. She turned and began to pick up the clothes she'd tossed into a large pile on her floor during her search. Just as she finished she realized that she was too tired to think. Kagome lay down on her soft bed and took a nap. She didn't wake until 7 o'clock and decided to take a shower. She got dressed in her chosen outfit, and when she got downstairs Inuyasha was already there playing video games with her brother, Souta.

Inuyasha turned around from his game with Souta as the smell of Sakura blossoms filled his sensitive nose. He knew instantly who it was. "You look really hott tonight Kagome." Inuyasha said as his eyes traveled her womanly figure. Kagome wore a black flashy halter top with 'Hustler Girl' written on it. Her pants were black leather that was just tight enough to set off her curves. As Inuyasha surveyed her Kagome began to drool as she eyed his body. Inuyasha wore his 'Dog House' shirt, and black bondage pants with handcuffs.

"You look good yourself. Even though it's not leather, you still look hot my cute little Inu-chan." she said with a pout. Inuyasha stared at her with hurt as realization hit her. "Oh shit, Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I forgot." she said compassionately.

"It's alright. I've got to get over it. She died a long time ago, but it still just hurts. You know?" he said.

"Alright, let's get going okay?" she said as she got on the bike sitting in the front part.

"Umm, Kagome what do you think your doing?" he asked nervously.

"Driving! What else? Silly, get on." she said teasingly. She patted the back of the seat signaling him to hop on. All he did was just stand there refusing to move.

"Uhh, no. If your mom catches me letting you drive I'm dead! I'll be in the doghouse, literally. Besides, that's the bitch seat and I'm no bitch!" he said sarcastically.

"Wait one minute! You may have a point about my mom, but are you calling me a bitch?" she asked.

Kagome got of the bike and walked towards Inuyasha. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him as he brought his finger up to her nose and tweaked it. "Yup I am! You're a bitch, my-" Inuyasha said as Kagome smacked him across the face. Inuyasha was shocked and pissed off at her reaction. "Oi, Kagome what the hell! I told you before wench, 'bitch' is a term of endearment, not something mean." He told her as he glared. Kagome blushed heavily and felt of ashamed at her action.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha! I'm used to it being a mean name…" Kagome leaned up to the spot were she slapped him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she put her new helmet on as he put on his. "Looking sharp!" Kagome told Inuyasha. When they got on the bike, they were sitting the right way; Kagome in the back, holding on to her boyfriend's waist for dear life. 'Mom's right. This thing is going to be the death of me I swear…' Kagome thought worriedly as they sped off. Inuyasha could tell something was spooking her, and he slowed down so he was at a moderate speed.

'I should really have some fun with her but I am going to be the considerate boyfriend…' he thought.

"I should really have some fun with you, but I am going to be the considerate girlfriend." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Hey! Can you read my mind? What fun would you have with me on a bike?" he stated.

"You won't get to find out." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want to have fun with you later, and I don't want to embarrass you at the club."

'What the hell does Kagome have up her sleeves?' he thought.

'Poor Inuyasha! He is so clueless right now…' When they got to the club there was a familiar face standing at the door. "What's Sesshoumaru doing here?" she asked him as she got off the bike.

"My idiotic half brother is the bouncer at this club. You know how I told you I can get you in, so don't worry. I kind of haven't told you were I work. This is it! Shashou." Inuyasha said with a smirk

"What do you do?" She asked cautiously when she saw the look on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough…" he said winking at his girlfriend. Kagome gave him a puzzled look, and took off her new helmet. She accepted Inuyasha's outstretched hand as they walked towards Sesshoumaru's waiting form.

TBC

_**Beta's Corner:**_

Narria: Well that was interesting…

Sesshoumaru: …humans…Why must I be the bouncer…

Narria: Dawn's first lemon! Wheeeeeee!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not think this fun…

Narria: Well it's not my fault you're a working stiff! Let's go party!

Sesshoumaru: Party? What is this party you speak of?

Narria: Well, let me show you! grabs Sesshy and runs into Shashou

Jaken: Well I guess I have to step up to the plate…is hit by Sesshy's boot…Ugh…

Narria: shouts from Shashou's entrance BYE PEOPLE! Don't forget to rate and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality, but in my dreams…

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: tied to chair you do!

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy winks ;p

Meanwhile, in my friend's dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: isn't tied to chair This Sesshoumaru is owned by Narria…

Narria: I thought so… XD

Chapter 9- Dancers

Inuyasha and Kagome walked past the huge line of ladies to get into Shashou and headed straight up to Sesshoumaru. "Hey Fluffy, Toutousai said they're short on dancers so you have to work tonight." Said Rin as she stopped, oblivious to current arrivals, in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, my idiotic brother is right here…" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction.

"Oh, alright. You still have to perform though because Koga isn't here; he called in sick."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru growled as he turned and stalked into the club.

"Hey Inuyasha! We need your help tonight. Koga called in sick." Rin said as she smiled.

"Wait… Koga works here too? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"That's because he just started working here the day after you two broke up. We need all the help we can get because we just opened this place up." Rin said as Inuyasha gave her a grateful glance.

"Oh."

"Kagome, don't worry 'bout wolf crap. He's nothing to you anymore! You have me, and I am gonna give you a huge surprise tonight…" Inuyasha said as he winked at Kagome. He told her to go inside and wait until he came back to her. Kagome sat at a booth dedicated to the color blue staring into space until she decided she needed to get a drink. Standing up, she walked up to the bartender and asked for a drink. To Kagome's surprise her drama teacher Kaede turned around polishing one of the many glasses stored behind the counter.

"What can I do ya for, young lady?" Kaede asked, seemingly distracted by her task.

"One Iced tea please: extra sugar."

"Kagome, is that you?" What are you doing here? Aren't you too young to be here?" Kaede asked eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"I'm here with Inuyasha."

"Oh, alright then. Here's your drink: one Iced tea, and enjoy the show!" Kaede said with a wink as she turned to another customer. Kagome found her seat, still wondering where the hell Inuyasha was as the lights slowly began to dim. Rin stood on the stage in a tight fitting black dress and carried a microphone.

"Welcome ladies! Tonight's performances will be Hammer and Spike!" Rin said smiling broadly as the whole room of women lit up in excitement. "First up; HAMMER!" Rin exited the stage and disappeared into the darkened room.

'Where the hell is Inuyasha?'

A steady rhythm began to flow out of the many speakers placed throughout the darkening club. The stage seemed to glow as a solitary, blue spotlight fell upon its center. As the black curtain parted the shadow of a well toned, dog-eared man was revealed to the mesmerized crowd. Stalking onto the stage in time with the strong beat of the music, the silver-haired hanyou emerged from the shadows and took his place under the blue light. Clothed in a simple, black, webbed shirt and tight black leather pants he received several gasps at his entry. Golden eyes, hidden beneath silver bangs quickly scanned the crowd of women. As they fell upon the form of a raven-haired girl who was gaping in shock a smirk crossed his features. 'So Kagome's already enjoying this… I'll have to remember that…'

The beat of the music changed slightly and Inuyasha raised his head to the audience. As he began to sway to the music more gasps and several cheers of, "Hammer!" reached his sensitive ears and a grin similar to that of the Cheshire cat spread across his face. Kagome suppressed a moan when Inuyasha's molten gaze captured her own as he straddled a pole upon the stage, thrusting against it with every distinct beat of the ever-increasing rhythm. He inhaled deeply and was satisfied to smell the heady scent of arousal flowing from his girlfriend, pulsing in time with him as he moved to the beat.

Kagome's scent spiked as he strolled to the middle of the stage and slowly unzipped his tight pants. Hooking his thumbs in his belt loops, Inuyasha rocked causing another eruption of screams to echo throughout the busy club. To his enjoyment a particularly loud catcall found its way out of Kagome causing several nearby women to glance at her curiously. He smirked and moved his hands up his sides to catch the webbed shirt and slip it over his head in one fluid motion. The shirt fell in a small heap behind him, and as he turned and bent to retrieve it, the leather pants tightened over his well-muscled ass and his keen ears caught a delicate whimper of desire from Kagome.

Inuyasha tossed the shirt into the audience with a flick of his wrist and he let his amber gaze fall upon the heated vision that was his girlfriend. Kagome had to bite her tongue to prevent any further sounds from escaping her lips when his molten eyes bore into hers, filled with lust. Inuyasha's clawed hands slipped down his chest and abs, to fall upon his pants once more. With a quick pull the tore from his body, leaving his rippling muscles in clear view. The light gave his body a godlike appearance as they reflected of the light sheen of sweat upon his tanned skin.

A black g-string was now the only piece of clothing upon his body and Kagome swore mentally at her misfortune. 'Damn G- String! It's in the fucking way!' Inuyasha began thrusting to the slowing beat and he grinned as the crowd of women voiced their enjoyment. He was starting to feel light-headed due to Kagome's overpowering scent and he mentally groaned as he realized he was in for a rough ride home on his bike, her scent being as potent as it was.

Nearing the end of the stage, Inuyasha made a small gesture and, in a flurry of movement the audience was out of their seats waving money at him from the edges of the stage. He began to collect, and seeing Kagome he skipped her with a smirk, making sure to wiggle his ass in her face as he collected from other women.

Kagome grinned upon realizing his intentions and as he walked past her a second time she pulled the g-string away from his body just enough to stuff her bills inside. Inuyasha stood shocked and Kagome grinned triumphantly as she sauntered away, not having missed the desire she'd sparked with the small action. She sat upon the plush bench of her booth to patiently wait for her boyfriends return.

After Inuyasha disappeared through the black curtain Rin climbed onto the stage and the lights brightened once again. "Did you enjoy tonight's first performance?" Loud cheers and screams erupted from the previously calming audience. "There will be a ten minute intermission. Please enjoy music and refreshments while you wait." With a smile Rin stepped off the stage as conversations began at the many tables within the club, and the customers anxiously awaited the second performance.

Kagome sat at the table, a bored expression upon her face as she stirred her remaining Iced tea. She jumped causing her glass to tip and create a small puddle on the table when a strong hand fell upon her pale shoulder. A sideways glance revealed Inuyasha, who was quite obviously enjoying his own show, as he watched with fascination the unhindered view he had down Kagome's shirt from his current position. 'He's turning into Miroku…' She shook her head and with a grin loudly said, "Hey there… Hammer." Several squeals and gasps from a nearby table alerted her to the mistake she'd made and she groaned.

"We gotta go, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he pulled her to her feet. Dodging through the crowd they managed to escape the excited girls as they jumped on Inuyasha's bike. They sped away, to the disappointment of a large group of girls, but were stopped almost immediately by flashing blue and red lights. Inuyasha began grumbling and cursing under his breath about crazy women and stupid cops as he stopped his bike on the side of the road.

The police officer stepped out of his cruiser carrying a clipboard under his arm.

"Hello officer." Kagome said nervously as Inuyasha scowled.

"Name?" The man stated as he looked over Inuyasha disapprovingly.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha."

"Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?"

"Not the slightest clue."

"You and this young lady are not wearing helmets, Mr. Takahashi. Do you know what kind of charge that is?"

"Not really, but I'm sure I can afford it."

"$220.00 for two people, and I'm sure someone like _you_ can't afford it." The officer said as he began to write out the ticket. Inuyasha suppressed a growl as he pulled the money out of his wallet and stuffed it into the clipboard's holder.

"Darn! I can't afford it…" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically. The cop scowled but gave a quick nod and crossed out the information on the ticket.

"Goodnight, Mr. Takahashi." Once the officer was out of sight a loud "_THUMP!"_ followed by a grunt of pain came from the couple on the bike.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for! Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his sore head.

"I always tell you to wear a helmet, and we forgot! What if we got into an accident? I don't think I could bear it if you got hurt…" Kagome sniffled and began to tear up.

"Come on Kagome! I'd never let anything happen; I love you!" Inuyasha promised as he kissed her cheek. "Time to take you home…" The pair put on their helmets and sped off into the night once again.

"Inuyasha parked his bike and walked Kagome to her front door. "I think tonight went well for a first date!" Kagome giggled.

"It was great, and I could smell you thought so too…" Inuyasha said, smirking as she blushed a pretty pink.

"C'mere you big dog…"

Inuyasha obliged and pressed her heavily against her front door, causing a loud slam to echo throughout her house. He slammed his lips against hers passionately as she lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Kagome moaned and Inuyasha took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Kagome shrieked as the door suddenly vanished and they fell into her home in the same position. The pair reluctantly raised their eyes to meet with the cause of the door's sudden disappearance.

Mrs. Higurashi was not having a pleasant evening…

A/N Sorry guys! I haven't written in a while because I just had my huge birthday bash, and I wasn't allowed on the computer for long periods of time.

Beta's note

This chapter was Co.-Authored by Dawn and I. If you'd like to view Fluffy-sama's dance then review with a specific request and I'll have it posted. It was originally included, but the chapter flows better without it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm terribly sorry for it's lateness. Mothers are _cruel_ beings… 

Gomen nesai once again!

Narria


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 10: Trouble

Mrs. Higurashi had been playing video games with her son Souta. When suddenly she heard large bangs come from the direction door.

"Kaa-san what was that noise?" he son asked.

"Souta dear please stay here and I will go see what that bang was."

"Kaa-san be careful", her son said sincerely.

Mrs. H smiled at her son and walked toward the door. Then, she heard another bang. She wondered when her daughter would be home as she walked nervously to the door. Mrs. H grabbed the door handle she heard the bang for the last. She grabbed the door knob and quickly turned the knob. The door swung open so fast Mrs. H had to jump out of the way so she was not to be hit by the flying door.

Mrs. H looked down at what caused all that noise and what made the door almost hit her. She frowned in shame at what lied on the floor. The two teens Kagome her daughter and her best friend just recently boyfriend on lay on top of her. Then she heard a small laugh come from behind her. Mrs. H quickly turned around to see it was Souta.

Inuyasha quickly got off of Kagome. She quickly stood as to not anger Mrs. H anymore then she was, and then she spoke.

"I'd like to believe it was just practicing parts for the play that just accord there on my door, but I know it wasn't."

Mrs. H heard Souta giggle again. When Mrs. H spoke it caused Inuyasha to be come as red as his bandana. When he looked over at Kagome he realized she was a red if not even redder.

"Souta please go into the other room"

"But Kaa-san", Souta said sadly.

"Souta", Mrs. H said sternly.

Souta walked away and when Kagome knew her brother was out of view she spoke.

"Mom can Inuyasha sleep over so we can practice our parts for the play?", Kagome asked innocently.

Kagome's mom didn't speak for a few minutes before actually answering her. 'Wow, Kagome you think I will let Inuyasha sleep over after what just happened at my door you defiantly have gotten a lot of guts, but seeing how its for practicing play parts I guess I can let her', she thought. She was truly nervous about daughters intentions but she knew to trust her.

Kagome looked over at her boyfriend and realized he had nothing but complete and udder shock in his beautiful amber eyes. 'I hope Inuyasha isn't to mad at me for doing this without asking him first.' Kagome said to herself.

"Umm, yes but Inuyasha sleeps on the couch in your room", she finally spoke uneasy

Kagome was so excited and kissed her mom on the cheek. Then she thanked her mom and grabbed her still in shock boyfriend's hand and pulled him up stairs to her room gleefully. When they got to her room she went to the closet and pulled out the bedding for the couch bed. When she got back Inuyasha had pulled the bed out. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha still hadn't said anything about her not asking him to sleep over. Kagome finally decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Inuyasha are you mad at me?", she asked sadly.

"Umm no" he said.

It's not that he was mad it was just that he was disappointed that she hadn't asked before. But his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome came over and kissed him full on the lips knocking him off balance.

"Umm…Ka…go…me……not…that…I…don't…like…this…but…were….supposed... to...be…practicing", he said between her hard kisses. Kagome pulled away, causing Inuyasha to whimper.

"Aw Inu-chan we are, were practicing the balcony scene", she smirked.

She then continued kissing him. Kagome licked his lips seductively and then grazed her tongue across his pearly white fangs. Moan into his mouth from the sharpness that grazed her tongue. She then took her tongue and tasted every part of his mouth. She then pulled back and looked into his beautiful amber eyes and spoke.

"So Hammer am I going to be able to see that sexy body of yours or am I gonna have to pay for a private show?" she asked while licking her lips.

Kagome attempted to pull off Inuyasha's shirt but was stopped by his voice.

"Kagome", he asked questioningly.

Kagome was drawn out of the trance she was in and stopped trying to take his shirt off. She got off of him and sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha senses where going crazy at the smell of her desire and lust. His brain wasn't responding and he was would glad he could even speak her name.

'What the hell is wrong with me I would have had sex with Inuyasha just now, I am ready for it at least I think I am but is Inuyasha ready to have it with me. God what is wrong with me all I' am thinking about is seeing him in a g-string again, god I love his body so much', Kagome's thoughts where interrupted when Inuyasha finally spoke again.

"I have to call Sesshoumaru and tell him I'm staying here ill be right back", he said. Inuyasha could smell that Kagome was mad but it also only fueled her arousal. He had to get out off there before he did something really stupid.

"Okay you know where my phone is", she said half angry.

As Inuyasha was walking out of the room Kagome stared at his ass until it was out of sight. She then went to her nightstand and grabbed a book by her favorite author and lied back on the bed. She began reading it and thought to herself. 'Got to love Danielle Steel and her juicy romance novels they make me so freaking Horny.' Kagome moved her hand underneath her skirt and thong and began to play with her clit rubbing it back and forth and in circle's while think of what she wanted to do with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had just got on the phone when he smelt Kagome's arousal triple.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru I'm spending the night at Kagome's", he said into the phone.

"Yes practicing I'm not a hentia like Miroku"

"I'm sorry but there the one's chasing after me. God like I like having a hoard of…"

Inuyasha didn't finish speaking because just then he heard a voice that sounded like Kagome scream his name. Inuyasha used all his demon power he had to get him up the stairs as fast as he could to get to her. When he got there he was in complete shock. There on Kagome's bed was his girlfriend lying there all out of breath and panting like a dog. Inuyasha new instinctively what she was doing by the smell that filled her whole entire room.

Inuyasha's demon side snapped and broke lose. Inuyasha then jumped on top of Kagome startling her. Inuyasha was straddling Kagome's lap and kissing her hard causing her lips to start to swell up. Kagome gasped in shock and opened her mouth slightly and Inuyasha's tongue took full control over her mouth while his hands roomed her whole body. While Kagome was fighting a losing battle for dominance she gave in and almost forgot to breathe.

Kagome starred into Inuyasha's red eyes with teal pupils and wondered where all the white and beautiful gold orbs went. She realized what happened when she heard him growl mine.

'Oh I am in so much trouble she thought when she heard Inuyasha moan something she thought was mine.'

"Inuyasha?" she said scared.

Inuyasha could tell she was scared but he couldn't do anything about about it because he was fighting a losing battle with his mind.

'_Good she should be scared she's my little bitch and I will do whatever and whenever I want with her she's mine_', his demon side thought.

'No you don't want her scared she will hate you, and wont want you anymore.', he human side thought almost crying.

Inuyasha knew this was a losing battle and almost gave up fighting with himself when he felt to small little hand begin to rub his ears gently causing his Demon side to begin to calm down. As soon as Inuyasha's demon and human sides balanced out he got off of Kagome and went and sat on the pulled out bed. Inuyasha was sitting with his facing in his lap and his knee's pulled up to his chest.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome said with concern as she saw what Inuyasha was doing. Kagome got off the bed and began to walk over to him and as soon as she got closer he started to shake like crazy and mumble something that sounded like 'I am so sorry'.

"Inuyasha calm down and stop shaking your scaring me", she said with concern. Kagome tried to pull his face out of his lap but it came to no avail because Inuyasha used all his hanyou strength he had to keep from seeing her face.

'I've got to get him to calm down' she thought to herself.

Kagome began to rub the two little fuzzy triangles on top of his head again, in which, caused Inuyasha to stop shaking uncontrollably. He began to slowly lift his head up to look into her eyes. They were full of so much concern and compassion for him. He could not sense an ounce of terror in her. Inuyasha began to speak.

"Kagome I am so…" he said but was interrupted when he felt Kagome's soft lips giving him a chaste kiss.

"Maybe we should practice our parts for the play, my Romeo", she said.

"Mmhmm good idea", he said hoping she meant the lines.

Inuyasha was right. Kagome got off the bed and walked over to her bed and bent over to grab her play book. Then she went over to the pull out couch and snuggled up next to Inuyasha, while Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and began to read there lines.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!", Inuyasha read.

Inuyasha reached out and touched his girlfriends' cheek and kisses it gently causing Kagome to smile.

They practiced for what seems like hours when Inuyasha finally spoke up and said;

"Kagome do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?"

Kagome giggled and said "you mean today" Inuyasha looked at the clock to see what she meant and laughed also it read 12:04.

"I would absolutely love to Romeo", she said.

They began to practice again when it was Kagome's part she didn't say anything Inuyasha nudged the girl in his arms but all he got was a small moan from her and her nuzzling her face into his shoulder. She looked like a angel that had fallen from heaven 'so beautiful' he thought as he kissed her on the head and turned the lights off and went to bed. But not before he took her into his arms wrapping them around her in a caring protection hold.

Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep when she heard her moan in her sleep 'Hammer', he couldn't help but laugh a little.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in like so long I just got a job and I have been busy with that and school and I have been busy with that. Also check out my new story "Away from that bad place".


	11. Chapter 11 Water time

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the cute hanyou with cute little doggy ears in reality.

But in my dreams...

Dawn0fthenite: Who owns you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Tied to a chair you do

Dawn0fthenite: that's right, good boy

winks ;p

Meanwhile in my friends dreams…

Narria: Who owns you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: isn't tied to a chair This Sesshomaru is owned by only one person and who is Narria

Narria: I thought so glomps sesshy

Chapter 11- Water Time

Kagome woke up in the strong arms of her boyfriend, on her pull out couch in her bedroom. She turned over and looked face to face with her sleeping boyfriend. His hair lay cross his face mad him look all the more angelic and sexy.

'Wow, he looks so angelic with his silver hair and his little dog ears', she thought to herself. Just then she reached up to rub his ears, causing Inuyasha to moan a little and stir in his sleep, he then stretched which caused him to tighten his hold on Kagome. His eyes opened slowly. Kagome could tell he was still tired but they need to get going to the beach and she had to pee really badly.

"Morning my fair Juliet", he said sleepily.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips causing her to whimper when he pulled away.

"Morning Romeo my darling", she said also sleepily. Kagome kissed him back and began to rub his ears again. Inuyasha gave of a small moan that sounded like a purr because of her gentle touch.

"God Kagome that feels so good if we don't stop now I really don't think that I will be able to get us out of this bed and head out to the beach", Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled at his comment.

"I'm not kidding, I'm dead serious", he said sternly.

"I know darling I'm going to go get changed", she said disappointed.

Kagome got off the bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her bathing suit and clothes that she desired to wear today.

Not realizing that Inuyasha was in the room with her she began to slowly take her shirt off, she stopped when she heard Inuyasha moan as he began to see her breast's that where enclosed in her bra. She looked over at her boyfriend fawning over her practically drooling all over himself. She moved her shirt back down and giggled and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open a crack by accident.

Kagome pulled her shirt off and threw it on the bathroom floor. Then she undid the front clasp on her bra and threw that on the floor to too. Inuyasha nearly died when he saw her large perky breast he was really glad that she forgot to shut the door all the way. Then she slide off her black sweet pant and exposed her black thong with a teal lace. Inuyasha head to put the pillow over has face and groan into it to keep Kagome from hearing him. She then slipped her thong off and Inuyasha nearly died when he saw Kagome there in the bathroom standing naked. Kagome then slipped into her bathing suit.

"God what a cock teaser", he said to himself.

He was surprised when he heard he laugh after that comment he made.

'Did she know what he said, or worse did she know that he was watching her strip, god when I become so much like Miroku', he thought to himself.

Kagome walked back into her bedroom and saw that he was still in his clothes but the pull-out couch had been put away.

Kagome wore a red tank top that exposed a lot of cleavage and black short shorts. She was also wearing her normal dog collar around her neck and her spiked bracelets around her wrists. She had her raven hair with scarlet tips pulled back in a loose bun.

'God, she's beautiful', he thought to himself.

Kagome was one of those kind of girls that looked hot even with her hair pulled back into a messy bun a lot of girls would kill to have hair like that.

"Uhh", Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome looked beyond amazing and was extremely hot.

"Inuyasha don't you need to get dressed for the beach today", she asked smirking.

All Inuyasha managed to say was "Uhh" once more she was so beautiful he was speechless, he was memorized by the girl standing in front of him.

Miroku was on his way to Sango's place. Just a few minutes ago she had told him to come over and hang out but the tone in her voice sent chills threw his spine it was so seductive. When he got to her place he walked up to her place and knocked on the door but it was unlocked and just when he went to knock he just pushed the door open.

'Oh my god what the hell, why is her door unlocked like this, did something happen to her?' she thought. Miroku panicked and screamed Sango's name.

"Sango where are you?" he said freaking out.

"I'm out back, by the pool", she yelled back.

'Thank god she was okay', he thought.

When he got out to the pool he saw Sango soaking in the hot tub he was relived to see he was okay, but that relief went away and it was replace with desire and lust. Sango was soaking in the hot tub wearing nothing but sunglasses on her face.

"Hey Miroku how's it going I'm glad you could come over"

"Uhh, Sango wha…at are you wearing", he asked stuttering. He was only starring at her naked chest which made Sango want to tease him even more.

"Oh these there my new sunglasses you like them", she said snickering.

Sango took off her shades and started to bite one of the ends licking her lips seductively. She was driving Miroku absolutely insane.

'God, she's gorgeous, this is so hard just containing my self not to strip off all my clothes get in that hot tub and fuck her half way to Sunday', he thought to himself

"So you going to come in, or just stand there all day?", she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, what are you where for clothes", he asked.

"Oh this is my new bikini I got it for free it's called a birthday suit you like", she said trying not die laughing form the look on his face right now.

"Really I think it looks really good on you", he said smiling at her.

He took of his pants and was in his boxers, he was about to get in to when he felt a pair of warm wet lips kiss him on the lips.

"Umm, you can't come in here like that", she said seductively.

"Huh?", he said.

'What is she going on about is she teasing me' he thought. Then it hit him she meant he had to go in there naked. Miroku striped off his boxers and got in the hot tub and put his arm around Sango. 'God she's so beautiful', he thought to himself. Sango was getting tired of Miroku just starring at her chest it's not that she mind it but she wanted him to do more then stare at her all day. She moved over closer to Miroku and ran her hands up and down her chests. She leaned, across him, kissing gently, and teasing each other's tongues.

A few moments later, Sango's long, perfectly-manicured fingers encircled the base of Miroku's cock. It stiffened instantly at the touch of his horny girlfriend. Sango's hand was swiftly down there, too: began idly tickling the base of his balls.

Sango took a deep breath, and plunged her head under the water. Miroku felt the tip of his hard cock being eased between his girlfriend's lips, which were formed into a tight waterproof seal to take his cock in but keep the water out. Sango was clearly very fit: she managed to stay under water, giving careful, exquisite head, for what seemed to Miroku like a full minute. Leaving him only to moan her name, 'god she was talented', he thought. Miroku put his hand under the water and massaged Sango's right breast, feeling its softness. When she broke the surface again, her nipples were hard and water streamed off her cute, creamy, pert chest.

Sango wasted now to time to straddle Miroku once she was back out of the water. Miroku puts his hands around Sango's narrow waist, and she put her small, cool hands on his shoulders. She leant forward and gave him a kiss, so that he could feel her soft breasts brush against his chest. The tip of his engorged shaft was tantalizingly close to her maidenhood. She ground her crotch into his lap for a few moments, and then lifted herself up a little. Reaching down between her legs she lined up his cock with the opening of her tight pussy and sank down.

Miroku let out a gasp and then moaned her name. As Sango e began to move up and down on Stuart's cock, Helen moved her hands over Miroku's body. Miroku's hands worked and kneaded Miroku's breasts, gently squeezing and twisting the nipples so that the horny teenage girl gasped in pleasure.

Sango gave a quiet groan as Miroku's finger squirmed under the hood of her clitoris. Now she had a long cock inside her, and he was working on her left breasts and clitoris simultaneously. She screamed his name in complete ecstasy as she had her first orgasm of the night. He began to flex and move his pelvis, encouraging the sexy petite blonde to ride him hard. That's exactly what she did - rode them both to orgasm. As he went over the edge, Miroku felt his cock pump a huge load into Sango. 'Oh, shit', Miroku thought as he realized he wasn't wearing a condom. "Uhh, Sango are you taking any kind of protection, as much as I would love for you to bear my children, were a little young", he said as red as a tomato."

"Yes I am I'm on the pill", she said relieving him from his worries.

"God I love you Sango", he said with so much compassion after there second time that night. They had moved it to her room because the hot tub was starting to get to cold.

"I love you to my sweet Miroku", she said as she kissed him. She then rolled over and fell asleep in his arms, were she felt the safest she had ever been in her whole interne life.

When they got to the beach they where so excited, Kagome loved the beach and it was a plus to the fact that Inuyasha owned a private one.

"Inuyasha lets go swimming now please", she asked.

"Please, Oh Please", she begged.

"Earth to Inuyasha are you in there?" she asked.

Inuyasha was in to much aw over his girlfriend standing by the beach while the sun was rising with her natural raven colored hair swaying in the wind it was a beautiful, spectacular sight. He thought she was amazingly beautiful. Little did he know that she felt the same way about Inuyasha he looked so handsome with his long silver hair swaying in the wind and his beautiful amber eyes glowing in the sunlight. She was sad that he had to wear his bandana in public she loved his ears they where so pretty.

"Inuyasha", she asked one last time.

"Yeah", he said as he was thrown from his trance.

"I asked you If you wanted to go swimming by any chance", she asked again.

"Yes sure, just let me take my shirt off", he said begging to strip in front of her.

When he was pulling his shirt over his head Kagome slowly slide off her short shorts showing of her pull tie black bikini bottoms. She took off her tank top and was now standing in front of Inuyasha with a bikini that was made with black thing material and black fish net. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was very cold because the fabric was so thin you could see her hard erect nipples through it. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What are you laughing?" she asked him.

"Nothing", he played innocent.

"No what?", she was tired of this game.

"Cold, Kagome"

Kagome changed to five shades of red because she knew what he meant. Kagome went over and picked up her clothes which allowed Inuyasha to get a better look at all her cleavage. Inuyasha groaned but Kagome didn't hear it because of the waves of the ocean. He had to try really hard not to screw here right there his demon side was going crazy.

"Ready to go swimming?", she asked.

"Yes", he said.

Kagome began to untie her bikini tops but Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Uhh, Kagome what do you think your doing?", he asked.

"Aww, Inuyasha you're a bright guy let's see you own a private beach which means if I go skinny dipping the only person that will see me is you sweetie. She said kissing him on the lips but pulling away quickly trying not to deepen the kiss. If she did she wouldn't be able to stop because he was just so freaking hot with no shirt on.

Kagome slipped out of her bathing suit and dove into the ocean paddling out to sea. Inuyasha decided that he would follow her and stripped out of his bathing suit bottoms and dove into the ocean and paddled out to sea after her.

After they got back from swimming, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that his whole body was tan but his cute little but it was just white. Kagome went in his car and pulled out two towels and spread them out on the beach. She then laid down in the sun and told Inuyasha to come tan with her.

"Hey white but come over here and tan with me", she said.

Inuyasha snorted at her remark but went over and tanned with her anyway. Inuyasha new it was cliché but he couldn't help thinking about what having there first time on the beach would be like.

'Would she even want to' he asked himself.

'Off course she would she loves you and she is yours and yours only so take her, take her now'

'Oh no, I will not have myself fighting with myself again.'

Whenever Inuyasha fought with him he ended up with a major headache but he was fighting with his demon side more and more with Kagome as his girlfriend.

He was sharing his last day off before school started again and he was going to show her a good time. She was loving every second of it: she enjoyed all her time with but this was the best time of them all she got to see Inuyasha completely naked, went skinny dipping for the first time and was thinking about having sex with him on the beach was making her really horny.

And now they were going to do it on the beach. It was around eleven at night Kagome had kind of lost track of time in this island paradise. Although it was late evening, the heat of the day lingered.

Inuyasha turned around and kissed Kagome full on the lips.. She put her hands around his, tracing the line of his deltoids and biceps, running down his flanks and just above his cock. She wrapped her hand around his stiffening cock and squeezed gently, using her palm to bring it to a full erection. Maintaining a tight hold, Kagome began to give him a series of gentle tugs. Soon he was as hard as rock.

Inuyasha took time to trace his fingers around the outlines of each sexy breast and nipple, bringing them to hardness.

"God, Kagome I want you so bad", he said his voice full of lust for his girlfriend.

"So then take me", she said seductively.

He angled his dick up, closer to Kagome's body, so they movement took in her clitoris too.

The young girl began to gasp with pleasure. Then, gently taking Inuyasha's wrist so as to ease his finger from her, she knelt down in front of him. Inuyasha began to rub her clitoris hard around in circles. He then took her legs and moved them so they where resting on his shoulders while he moved down to kiss her lower lips.

His cock stood erect, the circumcised tip shiny in the moonlight. She crooked a single finger around it and angled the cock down until it was in line with her full, cherry lips, and just an inch away. Slowly, she parted her lips and took the ends of his cock in her mouth. It was still a little salty from when they'd been swimming in the sea earlier in the day. At first she took gentle, quick sucks at just the first few inches. But as Inuyasha's pleasure grew and his cock became even harder in her mouth she took it down deeper and deeper. She put her hands round on his naked buttocks to steady them both, and took some deeper, experimental pulls on his cock. He was enjoying the expertise. She withdrew for a second, keeping his cock just an inch from her lips. He just looked at her and shook his head.

With a sigh the disappointed Kagome let herself fall back on to the sand, and spread her legs. Inuyasha knelt down between her slim, toned, tanned thighs and placed the tip of his cock between her labia. Moving himself forward, he thrust in so that his manhood penetrated her all the way her maidenhood broke and she winced in pain as a tear fell down her face.

"Are you okay?", Inuyasha asked with compassion.

"I am fine", she nodded her head.

He began to push into her deeper, pulling out nearly all the way with long, hard thrusts. Feeling the hardness moving inside her, she began to cry out. The waves were already lapping at their feet. After, a few more minutes and thrusts one gush of incoming water slid right up between their entwined thighs. The tiny extra stimulation of the smooth water on soft skin was too much for them, and they both came.

"God I love you, Kagome you're so beautiful", he said to her.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and kissed her on the cheek and laid back on the beach completely out of breath. He then looked over to his girlfriend and realized she was also out of breath.

"I love you, too Inuyasha", she said whole heartedly. She shifted her body to rub his ears then she looked down at herself and realized that half of her body was covered in sand.

"Hmm Inuyasha I think its time to clean up", she said to him.

"I love that idea, shower time, at my house", he snickered. Kagome then hit him on the chest and attempted to stand up but she winced in pain instead she was so sore. She then heard Inuyasha laugh a little.

"Jerk", she said angrily. Inuyasha got up and helped her walk over to the car smirking thinking about there first time on the beach tonight.


End file.
